


Master Stroke

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Gen, Lost a Bet, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Social Media, YouTube, nongendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: You get an instagram DM you never would have expected. Slightly implied Maylor.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Master Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> My friend plastic.eating.people/ Junogetswild on instagram had a dream and I asked if I could write a fic about it :)
> 
> 'Reader' can be any gender you like! Brian is his young self in this fan fiction but it is set in modern day.

It was mid-afternoon and you had just woken up. The night before you had been up most of the night watching Youtube videos about Queen again, a habit you developed ever since you saw Bohemian Rhapsody for the first time a few months prior. 

You held the back of your hand to your mouth as you yawned, still in your PJs. With a sigh you sat down in your computer chair, considered turning on your laptop, but decided against it.

Your phone sat on the desk and you reached for it in a lazy gesture, not really intending to give it much attention.

Your finger pressed on Instagram mostly out of habit. You started a Queen Fan Instagram a few months ago and had amassed a modest following, and you spent a lot of time on there now. You smiled when you saw that a few of your favorite artists had posted overnight. 

Then, your inbox icon caught your eye. You had one new message waiting for you. You clicked on it, and found that it had come from one of your newer friends from the Queen Fandom. You opened the message and it was filled to the brim of barely coherent capital letters strung together.

Puzzled, you scrolled through the jumble of screaming and in a message towards the end of the DM there was a Youtube link surrounded by several thousand exclamation points.

Curiosity flooded you. Your mind mulled over what it could have possibly been. You tapped the link and were greeted with a message saying ‘Youtube has flagged this video as containing 18+ content, do you wish to continue?’

Your eyebrow rose. The thought to get your headphones briefly entered your mind, so you opened the drawer near you, and pulled them out. Your finger briefly hovered over the yes button, wondering if the video was a Rick Roll or something.

The next page to load was the Youtube video page. The video was titled ‘Master Stroke’ and your eyes widened when you saw it had 3 million views and a mess of likes. It was uploaded to Brian May’s official account and the description of the video simply said, ‘-Bri’. You considered scrolling down to the comments but decided against it. 

Whatever this amazing thing was, you wanted to experience it properly.

You pressed play and the video began.

At first the camera lens zoomed in and out of focus and you could hear uncontrollable giggling that was unmistakably coming from Roger Taylor. You could see Brian’s form zooming in and out of focus as Roger tried to adjust the camera, his hand going over the camera lens every so often and causing the screen to black out for a moment.

“You’re going to have to leave,” Brian said, his voice stern. “It’s bad enough you roped me into this.”

“You did lose the bet fair and square Brian,” Came John Deacon’s voice from somewhere behind the camera.

Finally, Brian was in frame, and he was sat on his bed. Roger sounded as though he was beside himself with laughter.

“Deaky, just… please,” Brian blushed and looked over the camera to where the boys were most likely standing. “And shut the door on your way.”

John snorted at the request but you could hear him coaxing a hysterical Roger back out into the hallway and their voices became more distant. The sound of the door shutting caused Brian to put his attention on the camera instead.

His hazel eyes peered right into your own through the phone screen and you felt your excitement and curiosity rise. Was Brian going to play some song he hated on the Red Special perhaps? That did not explain the age gate but Youtube had been known to flag stranger things as 18+ before.

Brian cleared his throat and brushed his brown locks from the front of his face as if he was trying to stall time. He sniffed and then said, “Hello, folks. As you heard I had a wager going with Roger over one of our latest scrabble matches and I lost.”

Brian paused, pressed his lips together and stared up at the ceiling as though it was very interesting all of a sudden. 

“Well, here goes nothing.”

You watched in awe and stunned silence as Brian laid himself down on his bed on his back, his face close to the camera. One of his legs dangled off the bed’s edge due to the strange angle not giving him enough room to stretch out, the other leg bent and he propped his foot up on the bed.

He glanced upwards over to the camera, his hair cradling his head. He took a deep breath and you watched as he slowly brought those thin fingers of his to the top of his button down shirt. 

Slow and careful, one by one, Brian unbuttoned his shirt. You had not meant for it to happen but your phone was much closer to your face than it normally would have been.

Once all the buttons were undone, He slid his fingers down the patch of skin that was revealed all the way down to his navel and his breath caught in his throat. He whimpered and his eyes closed as he slid his hand down into his pants.

A groan escaped Brian’s lips and he bit down on his bottom one, his tongue slightly jutting out and his eyebrows knitted together. He began to moan and gasp as he moved his hand up and down his cock. You could not see it however, as the pants and boxers he wore were in the way.

It didn’t matter though. The shocking display continued. Brian’s eyelids fluttered and a raspy moan rumbled out of his chest and he began to tremble.

After another minute of this, he turned onto his side, his hand working furiously as he pumped back and forth. He began to curl around himself, swears coming out of him along with more gasps. He was straining against his pants but the constriction seemed to turn him on even more. His head tossed back again as a loud drawn out moan of “Ruh-Rog-ee-rrrr” escaped him, but it became obvious very quickly he had not meant to do that. 

A deep blush covered Brian’s face and he curled up again, looking somewhere between embarrassed and on another plane of existence. He thrust along with his erratic hand movements, his hips snapping back and fourth without much rhythm. The rustling of his sheets and his deep moans filled your ears and you seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

With one last shout, Brian came undone. He whimpered and babbled as he rode his orgasm, curling up even more so as his hand slowed. Frantic hitched breaths continued for a moment while his hand slid out of his pants covered in cum. He looked down at his hand and lifted up his pants and underwear to see his load spreading up the lower part of his abdomen.

Brian laid back down on his back, panting. He closed his eyes and stayed like that until someone began to knock on the door. 

“Darling,” You heard the voice from behind the camera say. “Are you done your video? Roger’s lit the toaster on fire again and I need help.”

Brian let out a deep long sigh and replied, “Yeah, I’ll be right there Fred, give me a second.”

He sat up and glanced at the camera, his lips pressed together and his hand rubbed against his pants, mostly in vain. He got up, the video went black, and ended.

You sat in silence for quite some time, numb with shock and incredibly turned on. After a few moments of consideration, you copied the link, opened Instagram and messaged your friend who had an obsession with Brian, simply commenting, ‘You have to see this!’


End file.
